


Play of Light

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment upon waking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100 on Livejournal.

The tall white flowers Gwen brought in earlier leave transparent shadows on the pale yellow of Morgana's bedspread, the edge of one shadow-leaf kissing her cheek. Morgana smiles and twists it out of existence, pulling Gwen between herself and the light, onto the spread, shattering the whole plateau in a mess of limbs and contrasts.

Her mouth tastes like paint and apples. Her nose is cool against Gwen's neck.

Gwen holds Morgana as she dozes, wishing that the shadows under her lady's eyes were nothing but the cast of flowers. (Even Gwen can’t protect her once the light is gone.)


End file.
